I Don't Wanna Know
by HabeasCorpus
Summary: After Sara's death, Grissom feels no need to connect with the outside world anymore. If he stay's where he is forever, she can still be alive, in his mind. [One Shot, Song Fic of Bliss I Don't Wanna Know By Hinder. R&R :]


CSI: Crime Scene Investigation:  
Bliss (I Don't Wanna Know)

_I don't wanna know,  
I don't wanna know,  
I don't wanna know,_

No. As long as I don't go outside, don't get out of bed, don't wake up,

_I'll go ahead and pour myself a drink,_

She is still here.

_I really couldn't care less what you think,_

As long as I stay right here, with my eyes closed, for the rest of my life,

_Now I don't have to listen now,_

She's still alive.

_Live this day down,_

Gilbert Grissom had shut himself off from the world completely.

_If I can't feel a thing._

He had unplugged and shut off all his phones,

_You might as well say your goodbyes,_

Shoved his laptop in his desk drawer and locked it in,

_We can give this train wreck one last ride,_

Shut all of his windows,

_I'm gonna have to listen now,_

Unplugged his TV,

_Live this day down,_

And had not gotten his mail.

_If I don't make things right,_

He didn't want to,

_I'll tell you one last time,_

He didn't see the need to,

_I don't wanna know it's over,_

Sara was gone.

_So save your goodbye kiss,_

It was true.

_I don't wanna know it's over,_

He had tried to deny it, but his mind wouldn't let him forget.

_Cause ignorance it bliss,_

He remembered, every night he was crazy enough to go to sleep.

_I can hardly see,_

He remembered that horrible night when they found her dead.

_What's in front of me,_

She was cold, lifeless, under a car.

_Because the vodka's running on empty,_

Sara. His Sara.

_I can't stay sober,_

He remembered it all too clearly.

_If it's over._

They had finally found the car in the Nevada desert,

_I don't wanna know, I don't wanna know, I don't wanna know,_

Catherine, Nick, Grissom, Greg, and Warrick drove there.

_So save your goodbye kiss,_

He remembered the rain, the mud,

_I don't wanna know, Idon't wanna know,I don't wanna know,_

He remembered running up to the car and grasping the hand that was sticking out from under it,

_I woke up with my heartbeat in my head,_

"Sara? Sara? Can you hear me?"

_I reached for the bottle by the bed,_

No response.

_I saw your side was not slept in,_

"SARA?!?"

_Cold sheets again,_

No response.

_Reminds me of what you said,_

Grissom pounded the mud with the hand that wasn't holding Sara's,

_We need to take a break for a while,_

He wailed and wailed, calling her name,

_It's been so long since I've smiled,_

To her, wherever she was.

_I don't wanna listen now,_

The rest of the CSI's just stood there, watching him. Tears spilling from their eyes as if from a waterfall.

_Live this day down,_

Catherine was the first to go up to him, she put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Grissom had collapsed onto the mud,

_With you so drunk and high,_

Still holding Sara's hand. "Come one Gil, let's get you out of here."

_So I'll say goodbye,_

"No. I'm not going, if I go, she'll think I left her."

_I don't wanna know it's over,_

"Gil you're not leaving her." said Catherine, "The coroner's just have to take away her body that's all."

_So save your goodbye kiss,_

"NO! NO THEY'RE NOT CUTTING HER UP, I KNOW HOW SHE DIED, NATALIE KILLED HER! BUT NO THEY'RE NOT TOUCHING HER, NOT CUTTING HER OPEN, NO STICKING NEEDLES IN HER TO GET BLOOD SAMPLES OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT, I WON'T LET YOU!" screamed Grissom.

_I don't wanna know it's over,_

He started sobbing Uncontrollably. They weren't going to do anything to her, she isn't dead. She just isn't. He could feel it,

_Cause ignorance is bliss,_

No one that beautiful, vibrant, intelligent, could die.

_I can hardly see,_

Could they?

_What's in front of me,_

No. It wasn't possible.

_Cause the vodka's running on empty,_

He wasn't going to let go of her hand, never.

_I can't stay sober,_

Because if he did, she would really be gone.

_If it's over._

After hours in the rain, Catherine finally got Grissom to let go of Sara's hand. But only if she told the coroner's not to preform an autopsy.

_I don't wanna know it's over,_

Catherine managed to get Grissom in the truck,

_So save your goodbye kiss,_

Drive him home,

_I don't wanna know it's over,_

And put him into his bed.

_Cause ignorance is bliss,_

The next day, he unplugged and shut off everything that made him connect with the outside world.

_Now I know I can't stay sober,_

Because the world was a cold, cruel place.

_Cause you left me here like this,_

Who felt the need to take Sara from him.

_I don't wanna know,  
I don't wanna know,  
I don't wanna know,_

Before he was seeing Sara, he never did connect with the outside world,

_So save your goodbye kiss,_

And he never felt pain, sadness, or anything that made him hurt emotionally.

_I don't wanna know,  
I don't wanna know,  
I don't wanna know,_

Come to think of it, he had never experienced happiness, joy, or love, either.

_Cause ignorance is bliss,_

Sara was a blessing sent to him,

_I can hardly see,_

And even though someone took her away, he still got to have her. And he will never forget her.

_What's in front of me,_

But still,

_Cause the vodka's running on empty,_

Someone felt the need to take away the only person he loved.

_I can't stay sober,_

The only person he cared about.

_If it's over,_

Now he's just left with pain,

_If it's over,_

An all consuming pain.

_I don't wanna know,_

A pain that blurs his eyes,

_If it's over,_

And makes his stomach tight,

_If it's over,_

A pain that he now knows can only come from losing someone you love, a pain he is convinced is never going to go away.

_I don't wanna know._

(Write A Review if You Can:) Thanks For Reading!!!)


End file.
